evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)
TBA ---- |} |} ---- ---- ---- *'Light Hawk Wings' The manifestation of the supreme transcendental power in the form of a semblance of wings, giving the owner godlike opportunities. A long preparation is necessary in order to fully reveal the potential, which can be difficult, for example, by the presence of a three-dimensional mind from the owner of the wings. Shinji is a cosmic anomaly, he is able to create 6 wings **'Primary force' - wings possess the same nature as the life force of the gods who created for the sake of experiment only space and time, causality and probability, parallel worlds and side spheres, matter and energy, living and non-living, astral and magic, mind and soul, and also all other aspects of the world. The creators themselves completely surpass all these structures and concepts, being transcendental for them. Hypermeasurement, which is an external background for the created world, does not exist and can not exist from the point of view of any of its laws, calculations, logic and theoretical systems, including those that are beyond the understanding of humans. Nevertheless, the nature of the gods themselves surpasses even the structure of the Hypermeasurement in which they live. A futile attempt to realize the divine being can only make one feel fear over him, regardless of the very possibility of experiencing emotions. ***'Overcoming laws' - high-dimensional forms of life completely ignore even the fundamental laws of nature and the physics of the lower spaces in which they are like gods, despite the entire development of science. Similarly, with the owners of the wings of light, with the only difference that the strength of the wings is superior to the higher-dimensions, as well as other aspects of the created world, as a whole. **'The visible light' is the manifestation of the divine aura, the form of the manifestation of the wings, which the lower beings can perceive but can not study and understand. Light wings are, but they are not, they can be seen, but they do not exist. Designs from visible light can take not only the shape of the wings, but also blades, shields, expanding rings. They are able to move and resize (to planetary scales, for example and more) at will of the owner, and also act automatically. **'Perfection' - the possibility of using wings is associated with the attainment of perfection. The bodies of those who can create them by their own power, undergo significant changes, acquire divine abilities, the use of which does not require direct activation of the wings. **'Annihilating protection' - use of wings as protection, makes all incoming energies harmless (it seems that attacks are simply absorbed), regardless of their nature, whether physical, spiritual or higher-dimensional. Protection can be extended to others with the help of a barrier. **'Annihilating attacks' - when using light wings as weapons, they dissect any conventional goal, regardless of its material, energy, spiritual and dimensional nature. With a similar substance, the wings interact like two ordinary material objects, and the side effect of the collision is wide dimensional discontinuities. Attacks ignore regeneration, and can also cause disintegration and complete disappearance of the affected target. Even extremely powerful comic gods, capable of reversing time, can return the creature destroyed by the wings only by recreating the same body and soul, however, they can not restore the potential of creating the wings themselves, if it was from the victim. |} |} ----